fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree
Cause of death: Shoot in the back and throw in a window 'Bree '''was a character in the [[Friday the 13th (2009)|''Friday the 13th remake]], in which she is portrayed by Julianna Guill. Biography Alongside several other students, Bree accompanies Trent Sutton to his parents' summer home in Crystal Lake for a party-filled weekend in 2009. Reaching the Sutton's summer house, Bree passes the time playing games and hanging out with Trent, Chewie and Lawrence (their other friends having gone elsewhere). As night begins to fall, Bree gets drunk and starts dancing around in front of Lawrence and Chewie, flirting with the latter, drinking a flaming shot with him. When Chewie accidentally breaks a chair belonging to Trent's father (having burned himself on the shot glass) and heads out to the tool shed, Bree walks up to the angry Trent and seduces him by telling him to forget about the broken chair and suggestively tells him to finish the wine by themselves. After he accepts Bree leads him upstairs smiling about it. Once there, she is passionately kissing Trent and at the same time trying to remove his button up shirt. She pushes him onto the bed while he laws and she takes off her shirt and breifly kisses Trent before undoing her bra strap and removing it before breifly kissing Trent again as he pushes her breasts together. She kisses Trent again and starts to undo his pants as she laughs and is excited at about her affair that's about to start. It's unknown if they used The condoms that Chewie bought, but some sealed condoms are shown next to the empty wine bottle. The couple later stripped naked and amourusly copulated (unaware they are being glared at by Jason Voorhees through a window). Bree videotapes the act and ignores Trent's girlfriend Jenna, who is banging on the door, trying to tell them about Jason being outside. The two finish copulation when they both have an orgasm just as the power goes out (presumably Jason's doing), Bree and Trent head to the living room, where they are told by Jenna and Clay Miller (who Trent gets in brief fight with) about a killer being on the loose. When Lawrence goes outside to get Chewie, and is left screaming for help after being injured by Jason, Bree loses all composure and goes into hysterics, curling up and crying in a corner. Managing to calm down after a little bit, Bree goes upstairs and into the bathroom. Thinking someone else is in the room, Bree looks around and, after pulling back the shower curtain, is grabbed from behind and gagged by Jason, who had snuck in through the open window. Lifted off the floor, Bree is impaled on a pair of mounted deer antlers attached to the door, killing her. A few minutes after her death, Bree's body falls off the antlers, the noise startling Trent into accidentally shooting her corpse several times. Jason later throws Bree's bloodsoaked body out a window and onto Officer Bracke's car when Trent tries using it to escape. 866513c13e04610c1362891744.jpg 543513c13e0c9e8f1362891744.jpg 621513c13e1599b21362891745.jpg 283513c13e1df6891362891745.jpg 880513c13e26f1c91362891746.jpg 724513c1424e7a0c1362891812.jpg 943513c14257850e1362891813.jpg 352513c14260ce7a1362891814.jpg 269513c1426969bc1362891814.jpg 883513c14272c2711362891815.jpg Image.jpg|Bree and Trent together after their orgasms Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Category:Impaled